lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Harad
Harad is a large region and Sueve dominated Kingdom within the Empire of Mordor, that contains the Easterlings, and is a very important part of the Empire of Mordor. The region of Harad is the only homebase of the Easterlings or the Sueves and this makes it extremely unique in this regard. The Kingdom of Harad is officially followers of the One Eye of Sauron religion, but this is in practise followed in small numbers outside of the capital of Budapest, where even in the capital the nobles are split in their following and the lowborn nearly completely non-followers. The Kingdom of Harad is officially followers of the One Eye of Sauron religion, but this is in practise followed in small numbers outside of the capital of Budapest, where even in the capital the nobles are split in their following and the lowborn nearly completely non-followers. The noble born of Harad are split between the city noble who are half and half followers of the One Eye of Sauron and Christianity, while the non city dwellers are nearly completely followers of with only small elements following the One Eye of Sauron. So under the surface the lowborn Sueve of Harad are more atheist in their leanings over the majority, with a mild element of Nordic traditions from Norway rooted as well but the majority of the lowborn population are atheist in their religious practice. The region of Harad is the only home base of the Easterlings or the Sueves and this makes it extremely unique in this regard. Entering the region during the Great Migration these Germanic Sueve pushed out the Vuese who were the previous group in the area and forced them to go into Eastern Prussia while the Sueves dominated the Harad plains with an iron fist. The capital of Harad in Budapest is seen as the cultural capital of the Sueve people, and this can be seen by the extensive number of statues and monuments that line the roads and gardens of the city. Harad was once an independant nation, and during this time it was dominated by the Vuese an offbranch of the Teutons and during this time it was primarily a hunter gathering society. The land would change when the Great Migration caused the influx of massive numbers of the Sueve Germans who overwhelmed the Vuese and forced their emmigration out of the region and into Eastern Prussia. Under the control of the Sueve the region became free for a time but its leadership were corupted by the whispers of Sauron and fell to his lies. Following this coruption the society of the Easterlings was changed to be something where the worship, and leadership of Sauron was their only reason for life. While their are many nobles of the Easterlings that are still free thinking the vast majority of the population are obsessive followers of Sauron. Geography Harad G.jpg|Hills of Harad|linktext=Hills of Harad Harad Ge.jpg|Great Plains of Harad|linktext=Great Plains of Harad Slightly more than one half of Harad's landscape consists of flat to rolling plains of the Pannonian Basin: the most important plain regions include the Little Harad Plain in the west, and the Great Plains of Harad in the southeast. The highest elevation above sea level on the latter is only 183 metres (600 ft). Transdanubia is a primarily hilly region with a terrain varied by low mountains. These include the very eastern stretch of the Alps, Alpokalja, in the west of the country, the Transdanubian Mountains, in the central region of Transdanubia, and the Mecsek Mountains and Villány Mountains in the south. The highest point of the area is the Írott-kő in the Alps, at 882 metres (2,894 ft). The highest mountains of the country are located in the Carpathians: these lie in the North Hungarian Mountains, in a wide band along the Austrian border (highest point: the Kékes at 1,014 m/3,327 ft). Harad is divided in two by its main waterway, the Danube (Duna); other large rivers include the Tisza and Dráva, while Transdanubia contains Lake Balaton, a major body of water. The second largest thermal lake in the world, Lake Hévíz (Hévíz Spa), is located in Harad. The second largest lake in the Carpathian Basin is the artificial Lake Tisza (Tisza-tó). Climate Harad has a continental climate, with hot summers with low overall humidity levels but frequent rainshowers and mildly cold snowy winters. Average annual temperature is 9.7 °C (49.5 °F). Temperature extremes are about 41.9 °C (107.4 °F) on 20 July 2007 at Kiskunhalas in the summer and −35 °C (−31.0 °F) on 16 February 1940 Miskolc-Görömbölytapolca in the winter. Average high temperature in the summer is 23 °C (73.4 °F) to 28 °C (82 °F) and average low temperature in the winter is −3 °C (27 °F) to −7 °C (19 °F). The average yearly rainfall is approximately 600 mm (23.6 in). A small, southern region of the country near Pécs enjoys a reputation for a Mediterranean climate, but in reality it is only slightly warmer than the rest of the country and still receives snow during the winter. History Early History The first denizens of the region of Harad were the Woses, and for centures they inhabited this land in peace. The peace here came to an end during the Eternity War, and during this time the forests and land were changed into a near desert land, and this is why even today the land appears like a middle east desert as opposed to a vibrant forest country like those surrounding it. Sueve, and Coruption See Also : Sauron Harad was once an independant nation, and during this time it was dominated by the Vuese an offbranch of the Teutons and during this time it was primarily a hunter gathering society. The land would change when the Great Migration caused the influx of massive numbers of the Sueve Germans who overwhelmed the Vuese and forced their emmigration out of the region and into Eastern Prussia. Under the control of the Sueve the region became free for a time but its leadership were corupted by the whispers of Sauron and fell to his lies. Following this coruption the society of the Easterlings was changed to be something where the worship, and leadership of Sauron was their only reason for life. Mordor Main Article : Mordor War with Kandor Battle of the Plains of Harad Main Article : Battle of the Plains of Harad : '' "You couldn't ask an entire people to die for something that didn't make any sort of sence to their own survival. The Sueve couldn't be asked to fight anymore and thats why the Orcs came."'' : -Emeric Geza III. With the war against Kandor going so poorly that the Orcs of Mordor had to intervene their was open questioning of what was being done. Seeing the oppurtinity to strike while the fire was hot, it was the decision of Stefon Geza V. that the Chosen of Sueve would take to the field and defeat the Orcs as they massed on the Plains of Harad. The Orcs had brought massive numbers to bear in order to stem the defeats that the Harad had been dealt by the Arakhora and they would camp themselves in the Plains of Harad deep inside Harad, and far away from Dul Hurden and loyalists in Budapest. In this way they did not see as the forces of the Chosen of Sueve massed on them with a large force of some thirty thousand cavalry and three times that number in auxillery forces. Even with that large a force the Chosen knew the Orcs numbered nearly three hundred thousand and that they didn't have even close the numbers they needed to defeat them conventionally. Instead Stefon would split his forces into five parts with the largest part waiting in the hills far to the west of the camp and this force contained all of their heavy infantry and a large contingent of heavy cavalry. The other two forces were led by Pentiz Geza, and Lentin Flowers and consisted of all of their horse archers, and their skirmishing forces. These two forces massed to the north and south of the Orc camp amid the hills and prepared to exact a heavy toll on the Orcish forces. : '' "The plan was to funnel them back to our heavy forces of whom would charge against a tired and demorilized Orcish army where they would wipe them out over several hours. The plan was to never fully engage anyone outside of their warg riders, and simply kill the rest piece by piece."'' : -Stefon Geza V. The two skirmishing forces would attack at the break of dawn while the majority of the Orcish camp slept, and they would kill the scouts quickly as they were not preapred to be assaulted so deep in what they thought were their lines. The two forces would unleash fire arrows throughout the camp with their main focus on damaging the supplies of the Orcs at first but they did cause large casulties as the fire spread throughout the camp. Also during the ambush a significant part of their cages Wargs would be unleashed in the fire causing a fight where many of the Wargs were forced to be killed as they had panicked beyond control. Retreating westward they moved to their secondary locations location. As the main orc force attempts to quell the fires that rage in the camp they unleash their full warg forces against what they believe are nothing more then a small raiding rebel force. The two warg forces devide with the larger force following the northern force into the hills, and the smaller force going after the southern force as it moves west still in the plains. : '' "The Wargs were brutalized, and with the destruction of the wargs so too went the Orcish hope of catching us."'' : -Stefon Geza V. The Wargs chasing the southern force would continue chasing them for many hours west and by this point reached the location of the middle cavalry force who hit them hard from behind them. The two cavalry forces would work in unison and massacre the large Worg force who was hit from all sides and picked off for hours. After two hours the entire force of Wargs was destroyed with few casualties to the Chosen of Sueve. The northern cavalry force would move into the hills where they would be chased by the Wargs as they moved towards the heavily infantry of whom had set up massive cavalry traps which would cause devestation against the wargs when they arrived. : '' "With the Wargs destroyed we moved the two southern cavalry forces agains the massive main Orc army where they picked them off from the sides for hours causing the Orcs to be forced to march westward against them. In the north the entire Warg force was destroyed when they charged into a prepared ravine filled with heavy infantry and cavalry traps leaving the northern cavalry force free to move back east where they would move behind the Orc army and eliminate the retreaters."'' : -Stefon Geza V. With the Worg army wiped out in the plains the two cavalry forces would move together against the Orc camp and once again rain arrows down on the force this time causing larger casualties and forcing the Orcs to mobilize against them. With no real means of dealing with the hit and run attacks and their leadership unable to keep control they were losing unison as they moved westward into the plains. The Warg army in the north would continue to chase the northern cavalry force and after all that time they finally were chased into dozens of ravines filled with cavalry traps and heavy infantry. The wargs would attempt to retreat out of the trap but were hit from behind by the cavalry force they had been chasing. Government Main Article : Government of Harad The land of Harad is ruled over by a council of the three most powerful elements within Harad, and together these individuals are supposed to make the decisions that shape the direction that Harad goes. In the most powerful of the three positions is supposed to be the Monarchy of Harad of which is led by the King of Harad of whom is the Sueve responsible for the control of the overall government of Harad and the passing of laws. Of course this is the view that the people of Harad are given, and when it comes to most decisions this is true, but Mordor maintains its control over this region through the use of its Nazgul especially Khamul. The second element is the Black Numenorian Council called the Relean Khamil of which roughly means the council of Khamul, and this is led by the Leash of Sauron. The final piece of the three is Khamul himself of whom is centered in Dol Hurden of which is a very dark city in southern Harad. It is in Khamul that the real power of Harad lies as he has killed many of the kings of Harad, and he has the complete control over the Relean Khamil and their leader in Sauron's Leash as well as being the leader of the Orc elements within Harad. The Monarchy King of Harad The King of Harad is theoretically the most powerful person in the Kingdom of Harad and he is chosen through heriditary means and can only be a male. The King of Harad sits in Budapest and dominates from the Castle Budat, where he sits alongside the Council of Harad of which Khamil is rarely ever present but the Leash of Sauron is nearly always around. The KIng of Harad has for generations been forced to wear a lesser ring of Sauron but under the previous King Stefon Geza III. the Relean Khamil would be tricked and now the King of Harad is free of this influence thus leading to a very different kind of leader. Queen Consort of Harad The Queen of Harad stands as the wife of a reigning king and in general, the queen consort of Hungary have no power per se, even when their position is constitutionally or statutorily recognized. However, often the queen consort of a deceased king (the dowager queen or queen mother) has served as regent if her child, the successor to the throne, was still a minor Relean Khamil The Relean Khamil are an ancient Council of Black Numenorians that have sat in the capital of Harad watching the Sueve leadership since the Orcs left the capital. Trained in Umbar these Black Numenorians would create a walled city within Budapest within which they live amongst their own, and thus they remain completely Black Numenorian, and Dark Atlantian. Since the Council is made of Black Numenorians there are six of the eleven council members that were present centuries passed due to their lack of death due to old age. This council is fanatically loyal to Sauron due to each council member wearing one of the lesser rings of power, and being completely lost in their fanatasism. The Relean Khamil are divided in their governence with each member having a control area, and in these control areas they are technically the supreme leader of the land and have rights of veto, and revocation of title, but in practise there control goes only as far as the violence they are willing to push against the region they have under thier juristiction. The Relean Khamil are technically thus seated out of their governing region, but in practise they all are seated out of the Black Numenorian quarter of Budapest. Relean Council Demographics Ethnicity The region of Harad is the only home base of the Easterlings or the Sueves and this makes it extremely unique in this regard. Entering the region during the Great Migration these Germanic Sueve pushed out the Vuese who were the previous group in the area and forced them to go into Eastern Prussia while the Sueves dominated the Harad plains with an iron fist. The capital of Harad in Budapest is seen as the cultural capital of the Sueve people, and this can be seen by the extensive number of statues and monuments that line the roads and gardens of the city. Religion The Kingdom of Harad is officially followers of the One Eye of Sauron religion, but this is in practise followed in small numbers outside of the capital of Budapest, where even in the capital the nobles are split in their following and the lowborn nearly completely non-followers. The noble born of Harad are split between the city noble who are half and half followers of the One Eye of Sauron and Ulric, while the non city dwellers are nearly completely followers of Ulric with only small elements following the One Eye of Sauron. So under the surface the lowborn Sueve of Harad are more atheist in their leanings over the majority, with a mild element of Nordic traditions from Norway rooted as well but the majority of the lowborn population are atheist in their religious practice. Noble Houses of Harad Population Population Centers Culture Succession Laws Culturally Harad has been quite conservative in many aspects but one element where they are quite progressive is in gender succession laws where at the kingdom level the minimum allowable succession law is Agnatic-Cognatic meaning women can inherit, but making this the minimum has meant that almost half the houses of the Kingdom of Harad use Absolute Cognatic where women inherit equally with men. This progressive succession law system has led to a very high portion of women in positions of prominence throughout the Kingdom of Harad perhaps one of the highest in Europe. Noteable People Yarnee Heek.jpg|Yarnee Heek|link=Yarnee Heek Marjin.jpg|Marjin|link=Marjin Category:Client States of Mordor Category:Croatia Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Kingdoms Category:Sueves